glee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Glee RP Wiki:Requesting User Rights/Archives
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT IT. Rollbacks :The following voting has ended. If you disagree or want to re-open for another vote, please contact an administrator to do so. '''Please do not modify it. User:SamcedesGoingforthewin- passed Hey i would like to be sign up on Rollback, I think i would do great since i've been here a while, and i would be happy to help out as much as possible! I think i would do great job as a "rollback" so i hope you'll have me. :) That's all i have for now. I am willing to give you a shot as we really need some rollbakcs now. Welcome to the team! (User:Orbstar) User:Dj318- passed I really would enjoy this wiki and want to help in its creation, and Orbstar told me to do this. Dj318 14:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Approved (User:Orbstar) User:WisdomShowsTruth-passed Ok well, I'l like to be a rollback for this wiki because I think I can do a good job on here.I feel like I can contribute a lot and I want to be apart of this wiki.I feel like I can be a great candidate for the rollback position and that I can do a lot, from helping out new users to helping the wiki.I hope you consider me for the job. Welcome to the team Wisdom. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 01:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) User:Ontario101- PASSED I feel like I've inproved greatly since I applied last time. I'm really just hope you'll accept me now. I contribute a lot to CHBRP Wiki and feel like I can contribute just as much to this one. :-) Approved, with permission from Orb. [[User:RubyRose17|'''RubyRose]] (I'll tell you no lies) 02:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) User:J4N3Y I'm nominating J4 for rollback because she has been extremely helpful today. She may have just joined, but already she has been doing tasks, and helping me find pics for locations. (take a look at my talk page). I hope you guys agree with me. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 19:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) For: (+9) #Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 19:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) #This Duck Says YOLO 19:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) #RubyRose (Come tempt me with your typing) 19:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) #"If you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything." 19:56, April 28, 2012 (UTC) # 20:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) #Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 20:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) #All readers are leaders but not all leaders are readers. 03:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) #Don't talk to me when I'm talking to myself 13:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC) #Fairy tales just a GOTHIC DEMISE 23:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Against (-0): # Ducks So, we currently have no admins in the U&R dpeartment as cats was demoted due to the whole "lying" incedent and Raven was demoted due to inactitivty, so I thought Ducks would make a good replacement. She has the potential, and has been very helpful in the past few weeks. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 15:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) For: (+8) #Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 15:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) #Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 15:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) #RubyRose (Come tempt me with your typing) 15:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) #What doesn't kill you makes you stronger ♫ ♬ 15:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) # #Vinny Cam Talk to me 16:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) #Don't talk to me when I'm talking to myself 22:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) #Artemisgirl 13:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Against: # User:Mikalmt Since Lowdy stepped down and is now a rb in AD, I nominate Mika as the new b-crat for AD. He's been very helpful, and doing all his tasks. Also, he is the only choice for this spot as he is the only admin in AD. For: (+6) Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | Contributations ) 10:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't talk to me when I'm talking to myself 10:42, May 11, 2012 (UTC) This Duck Says YOLO 17:23, May 11, 2012 (UTC) 201% Support What'sNewOwlz? 17:35, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Fairy tales just a GOTHIC DEMISE 17:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger ♫ ♬ 17:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Against (-1) Before I left, Mik wasn't very..... trustworthy. According to Orb he is now trustworthy. Do I want him to be bcrat? Yes, he is better then anyone else. I just don't feel completely confident he'll be the best. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 12:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC) User:Lowdy345 Yo, yo, yo. I'm here to see about getting Activites and Devolpment Admin. This place will need some admins in the department, and I can make forums, and have more rights here as Admin. I really have great ideas, and I would love to help more, and as Admin, I could delete pages if needed. Don't worry, I will try to get on the computer at the library or something if my computer crashes again so I can tell you all. So VOTE FOR ME AS ADMIN. For: No, I don't like One Direction, sue me 23:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Against I'm so sorry, but no. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | Contributations ) 23:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Cosmiggy Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful-Adam Levine 03:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Adults are just kids with money. 18:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Comments Uh, so I can impprove, why orb? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 00:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) This isn't up for disscussion lowd. You come back after three months of inactivity for no reason, then request to be admin? Personally, I dont even think that you should be RB. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | Contributations ) Administrators User:Cosmiggy Hi. I am Cosmiggy. I am currently a rollback but I am here to request Administrator Rights. I would like to be part of Mika's Department in Activities and Development because I have many new ideas and plans that I can apply on the wiki. I hope this request will be taken into consideration. Thank you. I also want to help this wiki's greatness and success. For (+5) #I want to soar on your heartbeats ''(So fly with me)'' 02:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC) #Yeah buddy Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful-Adam Levine 03:22, June 4, 2012 (UTC) #Yay Miggy! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger ♫ ♬ 22:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) #Go Hubster 02:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) #Totally.I see you helping around a lot around the wiki.You have my total support.When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead.True Story. 23:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Against (-1) #Sorry I just don't think you're ready for admin responsibilities No, I don't like One Direction, sue me 21:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC)